Karla in right back at ya!
by Azthunderstar
Summary: Karla is a seventeen year old girl who is thrown into Kirby right back at ya! Follow her and her adventures with the cast in the anime! (Includes some swearing)
1. About

Karla in right back at ya!

Before the first chapter I am going to write a little bit about Karla and I will also link the reference for her in deviantart as well.

About:

Karla's mother works at a news station while her father is a police officer (and taught her how to defend herself) she is an only child and she is 17 years old and is currently in the second week in summer vacation while her parents are working at their jobs.

So that's about all that i will tell about her but now it's time to talk about the story. So Kirby has not crashed into pop star yet and Nightmare is trying to take over the galaxy. So I will use the Japanese names because some of the American names are….. I mean who names their kid SPIKEHEAD like dude. And I will slightly change the personality of the annoying characters to make them somewhat durable to be next to. And I will be not have Tokkori live with Kirby like dudddeee I hate Tokkori my GOD ok enough chitchat it's time for chapter one!


	2. Two visitors come to Cappy Town part 1

Karla right back at ya! Chapter one

Two visitors come to Cappy Town part one!

All characters belong to Nintendo, Hal , and Warpstar co. Except for Karla she belongs to me* SWEARING WARNING*

It was another boring day of summer vacation with nothing to do with all my friends traveling with family or are doing things with other friends. While my parents are working as usual, UGH WHY CAN'T ANYTHING COOL HAPPEN TO ME!?

I sat on my bed and turned in my tv flipping through the channels, finding nothing good to watch then something came to mind 'how about I play Kirby I'm in the Kirby mood' I love the pink puffball I have most of the Kirby games except for the ones on the GameBoy and GameCube I put Kirby triple deluxe in my ds but something strange happened I was clicking on the game but it wasn't opening "ugghh What the HELL why isn't it opening is my ds broken?!" Then it just turned off but then I heard something "you wanted something interesting to happen to you, well here you go young one be prepared this world is not your own and anything could happen." "Who are you! And what do you mean!?" I asked, no reply, but then the floor disappeared below me and I was beginning to fall, last thing I knew I passed out.

"Hey! Are you ok?" "Strange" "where did they come from" "WHAT IF ITS A INVASION!?" I heard voices talking unfamiliar voices I began slowly opening my eyes. "Their waking up!" Ugh I hate loud noises when I wake up, "HEY, are you a space alien?!" A little girl with yellow skin with her hair up asked me quite rudely if I say so myself. "No are YOU a space alien?" I was proud of that comeback but she seemed very annoyed because of it. "Ooo you got burned sis" the little boy laughed at her she ignored it then turned back to me and got close and personal and looked up at me and DAMN she was short compared to me like a five year old. "Who are you, just for your information my names Fumu." She flipped her hair after that statement I was trying so hard not to laugh my ass off while she was trying to act like an adult, but it was looked ridiculous because of her height

"Well for your information my name is Karla" I stated still trying not to laugh. The little boy came up to me and was even smaller than Fumu "And my name's Bun" Bun what a weird name. "Well it's nice to meet you Fumu and Bun but could you possibly tell me where I am exactly?" "Well you're in Dreamland more specifically Cappy Town!" Fumu stated. WAIT WAIT WAIT I'M IN DREAMLAND?!

I was trying not scream and fangirl WOW like many people, I too have also DREAMED of meeting my favorite video game characters but I never expected it to happen to me like dude. DUDE, who would not freak out. The rest of the "people " told me their names and then Fumu and Bun showed me around the town but there was a certain part they were not showing me and it was a big castle in the town I was confused about why they were not showing me around the castle then out of curiosity I asked "What's that castle over there aren't you going to show me around?" "Trust me you DON'T want to go over there." Fumu sounded annoyed "Yeah that's where King Dedede lives" Bun added. Ah so king Dedede is here, I wonder where Kirby is then before I could ask "I guess we could show her around right sis?" Bun asked Fumu, huh their related who knew. They showed me around well more like sneaking me around activity trying to avoid being seen by Dedede then all of a sudden there sounded to be a riot in the throne room.

"There's no monster it's only king Dedede!" We peaked around the corner while then two other figures came from behind us it was an older man and a woman. "Darling Fumu who is your friend?" The woman asked "She's Karla she just came to town!" Fumu responded

"Well it is nice to meet you I am Memu and this is my husband Parm he is the Court officer and we live in this castle."

"Well it's nice to meet you too mrs Memu and Mr Parm." We then all walked to the scene "Hold it Escargon! Why don't you listen to them for a minute" Fumu stated "Yeah stop being bossy" Bun replied

"What did they ever do to YOU?" I then added. "It's that insolent Fumu and shrimp Bun, You should remember your place." He ignored me that bastard! Fumu turned to Mr Parm "Papa do something!" Fumu begged. He then responded "Monster?...most likely his majesty's doing..." HAH take that burn! Mrs Memu then replied "That's the only thing it could be!" "Escargon" then began to yell at them I ignored every word of his nonsense until. "Wait a minute is this the monster?" It was king Dedede The dude in the flesh fat flesh he pointed at a little octopus in a fish tank.

"That's it!" "That's the thing that ate our sheep!"

I was confused how does a tiny ass thing like that eat a full fucking sheep?

Dedede laughed then said "This is my cute pet Octakon." Then proceeded to feed it a sardine. He then was trying to convince them why this couldn't be the thing that ate the sheep I mean some of his reasons were quite reasonable but highly suspicious. Escargon started swinging a spear telling us to go away before we get punished, "This is very suspicious That thing HAD to be the monster that ate all the sheep, we have to go ask Kabu! Let's go everyone!" Fumu told everyone, we all followed until there was a huge rock… wait really? REALLy? Kabu the basic enemy a tiki thing of wisdom you've got to be FUCKING joking.

I ignored most of the conversation then I heard something that interested me it was about how a star Warrior named Kirby was going to come to dreamland to save them from the monster.

Out of the blue there was the sound of a car (it made me jump a bit) and surprise surprise it's penguin king and snail dude.

"What a bunch of nonsense. WHAT star Warrior?" Dedede complaints "you big mouthed rock!" Escargon adds.

"Kabu is not a liar" "What do you predict will happen when I press this button?"

Is he seriously threatening a rock?

"Dedede will not press the button"

"What ya say? All right prepare for you punishment!"

Suddenly there was a big beam in the sky and then there was a big crash. "Come on what are you guys waiting for let's go check out that crash!" I shouted

I was the first on there since I actually have legs but they all eventually got there

Everyone just looked at it but I was curious so I poked the ship after I did that it opened, I jumped and backed up. IT SPOOKED ME OKAY?!

After it opened we could see what was inside it fell out…..wait

Dedede picked it up by its foot and turned it around. "ITS KIRBY!" I accidentally shouted out loud, "THAT'S Kirby!?"

"It's so...Pink!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CLIFFHANGER DUNDUDUNNNNn

Yeah I'm lazy so I'll put the rest in a part 2 so yeah!

Also this is my first FanFiction! So please review so I can see what you all think!

See ya in part 2 baiii!


	3. An announcement

Oki here's a lil update about the story

I'm probably going to work on it not as much but when I do it will be short and just for fun and I will probably finish part 2 of chapter one then take a break of the story and write other stuff (not just Kirby stuff mind you) so that's it and thanks for reading, see you next time!


	4. End

Ok I'm just gonna end this pointless thing because I hate everything about it and how I wrote was ew.

So Karla found herself knocked out on the ground "W-what happened?" She turned around and saw nothing but trees.

"Oookkayyy?" She walked through the forest until she found a small lake she thought it looked nice, but from behind her was a mysterious figure.

The figure grabbed her from behind and pushed her into the water, but before Karla could say anything or do anything to retaliate the figure held her head under the water and began to drown her.

Nobody knew where she went and they were worried for a little while looked for her, but when they didn't find anything they slowly forgot about her existence.

End.


End file.
